Malentendidos
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Una pequeña confesión realizada en el gimnasio de Viridian City hace que un rumor equivocado pueda expandirse y ocasionar un caos total si no es detenido y arreglado a tiempo.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejejeje, bien, antes que nada. Este one-shot no me vino de la mente totalmente. Solo el inicio y una pequeña parte de aportes por aquí, jejeje. La idea original fue de una amiga que conocí en el foro en el que estoy llamado Alianza Pokémon. Su nombre es Tsuki y me dijo que le gustaba muchos de mis fics, a lo que le dije que si quería hacer un fic conmigo y ella aceptó con la idea de hacer algo con este tipo de tema. Bueno, no del todo de este tema pero así fue. En fin, ambos esperamos que lo disfruten, aunque sería la primera vez que pongo algo colectivo de esta forma, jeje.

* * *

**Malentendidos.**

Es de tarde en Viridian City y Green y Red se encontraban charlando en el gimnasio de la ciudad, ya que no había ningún entrenador durante todo el día que fuera a retar al líder y eso lo mantenía aburrido al joven castaño ojiverde.  
- ¡¿Entonces Bill aún no le pide matrimonio a tu hermana?! - pregunta Red sorprendido a su amigo.  
- Aún no. Y eso me agrada - respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Oh vamos. Deja que tu hermana sea feliz al menos.  
- Pero no quiero que se junte con un tipo como él.  
- Ya, además. Si yo pidiera matrimonio lo haría en el acto.  
- Si claro.

- Es cierto - luego Red se inclina sobre su rodilla frente a su amigo y le dice -. Daisy... ¿Me harías el favor de casarte conmigo?...

En el acto ingresa Yellow y al ver aquella escena grita  
- No Red-san porque tenías que ser gay. Green-san también. ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Pobre Blue, también quedara en shock. ¡Y yo que estaba enamorada de ti! - al terminar de decir eso sale corriendo y llorando.  
- Red todo esto es por tu culpa - le gritó Green exasperado, pero Red no lo escuchaba, le iba a volver a gritar pero este se paro rápido y comenzó a gritar  
- ¿Oíste lo que dijo Yellow? Dijo que me quería, dijo que me quería que alegría. ¡Yellow me quiere! - Red estaba con estrellitas en los ojos ilusionado hasta que Green lo interrumpió.

- Si pero ahora cree que eres gay y mas encima cree que yo también lo soy - le dice mirándolo con ojos amenazantes-  
Al parecer no escucho que dije Daisy, esto va a ser un problema  
-Yo diría que por lo menos no escucho que dijiste Daisy, podría pensar que estabas practicando para declarártele a mi hermana.

- ¿Y a mi si me darías permiso de pedir su mano? – un golpe le sirvió de advertencia que no le pasara eso por su cabeza -. Ok, ya entendí.

- Ahora tenemos que evitar que diga algo.

- Hem... Pues en ese caso voy por ella antes de que vaya a contarle eso a Blue... No quiero saber si ella se entera.  
Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos al mencionar eso Red. Si ella se enteraba, hasta Unova se enteraría de eso al darle las noticias a los medios.  
- Tenemos que ir por ella - dijo Green.  
- Si. Y le diré que siento lo mismo por ella - Red parecía tener brillos en los ojos cuando dijo eso.  
- A la carga - gritaron los dos al salir corriendo fuera del gimnasio.

Fueron tras Yellow, pero al verla se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde estaba con Blue llorando  
- Yellow, ¿es cierto lo que me estás diciendo? Digo, sé que los chicos son cercanos y todo eso... Pero cielos. ¡Puede ser verdad! Por eso es que cuando van a entrenar no me dejan ir con ellos, esto es terrible.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Es terrible yo pensaba Red-san por ser poco distraído no se daba cuenta de que yo lo quería y cuanta chica mas anda tras él, yo creí que era eso, pero… Pero no que era… Era... ¡GAY! – gritó Yellow, para luego llorar juntas y abrazada a Blue.  
- Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Pero por qué Arceus? ¡¿Por qué? Dímelo. ¿Por qué siempre te llevas a los más guapos? ¡¿Por qué?! Pero de esto se tendrán que enterar los medios, hohohoho - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque se podía ver un sus ojos un dejo de tristeza por la noticia.

Apenas se pusieron a armar su plan, los chicos se tropiezan con un arbusto llamando la atención de las chicas.  
- ¿Qué fue eso Blue-san?... – preguntó Yellow tímidamente tras oír ese ruido.  
- No sé Yellow pero... Hay que ver - de inmediato se acercaron por los arbustos y no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver lo que había.

- Ves Blue-san yo no mentía – señaló Yellow al apuntar a los dos chicos que estaban uno sobre el otro.  
- Chicos son unos groseros vallan hacer sus cochinadas a otra parte - dijo molesta Blue, un poco sonrojada y tapándole los ojos a Yellow.  
- Blue enserio no es lo que parece, solo tropezamos eso es todo en serio, ¿no nos crees? – trató de defenderse Green mientras trataba de llamar su atención.  
- Antes dudaba de lo que me había dicho Yellow, pero ahora que los veo y tienes el descaro de negármelo en mi cara Green cuando te estoy viendo.  
- ¿Por qué Red-san? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Fue suficiente para mi verte pidiéndole matrimonio a Green-san como para ahora verte hacer esto – dijo Yellow entre sollozos mientras los veía molesta y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- Eso es el anillo mira Blue no tengo anillo. ¿Viste? – apuntó Green mientras levantaba su mano para mostrar que no había dicho anillo.

-En serio te preocupas por una anillo, aunque Red eres el campeón de la liga. ¿En serio eres tan tacaño como para no darle un anillo a Green?  
- Oye eso no es cierto yo no soy tacaño - le decía Red enojado, cuando de repente aparecen dos personas.  
- Nee-san ya estamos aquí, pero por favor dime que no es para ir de comp...

- Que pasa Silvito. ¿Te comió la lengua un Raticatte?... - Gold observo la escena detenidamente, Yellow lloraba en los brazos de Blue, esta estaba enojada, Silver estaba en shock, no entendía y dirigió su vista a donde miraba Silver -. ¡Oh por arceus! Green-senpai, no me imaginaba que usted fuera gay y menos tan pacifico jajajaja. Y Red-senpai valla tenía mis dudas sobre usted, pero enterarme así de esto es fuerte, pero aun así no le quita la gracia jajaja – se burló Gold luego de ver a su sensei en aquella posición debajo de Green.  
- Silver, lo siento que hallas tenido que ver esto, pero ahora mismo me encargo - dijo Blue con una pokeball en la mano -. Ni tuvieron la decencia de separarse, hump. Blasty hidro cañón.  
- No, no, no, no. Blue esperaaaaaaaaaaa - gritaron antes de salir volando por los aires.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? - dijo Gold luego de ver volar a sus senpais "raritos" en los aires.  
- Pues lo primero que se debe hacer. Informar a las noticias - comentó Blue con una amplia sonrisa.  
- ¿P-P-Pero no creen que exageran todo? - cuestionó Silver luego de salir de su estado de shock.  
- No - interrumpió Yellow con el rostro sonrojado, pero de rabia -. Es mejor que no engañen a todo el mundo diciendo que son normales porque vimos que no lo son.  
- Y-Yellow... Cálmate, ¿quieres? - pidió Gold tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Yo creo que debe haber una explicación razonable para esto, cuando entrene con Red-senpai se veía normal, aunque encontraba raro que fuera un distraído con las mujeres.  
- Yo opino igual que Gold, la verdad es que Green-senpai es un poco serio, pero no creo que sea gay. O sea una vez tuvo novia.  
- ¡¿QUE GREEN TUVO NOVIA?! - gritaron todos al escuchar decir eso a Silver dejándolo casi sordo.  
- ¿Como lo sabes y por qué yo no la sabia? Ese Green me debe muchas explicaciones, ahora dime. ¿Cómo es eso de que tuvo novia? - lo interrogó Blue rápidamente al pelirrojo.  
- Pues un día que estábamos en el gimnasio apareció una chica, gritando…

~_Flash Back_~

- Green cariño perdóname enserio yo no quise acostarme con él lo juro solo fue un desliz, anda perdóname yo aun te amo enserio – le pidió una chica castaña mientras se lanzaba sobre Green.  
- Ya, ya Kasidi, eso quedo en el pasado – le respondió Green como si nada agitando sus manos frente a ella.  
- ¿En serio me perdonas?  
- No - dijo en tono cortante -. Yo lo lamento enserio, pero no gracias. Además, estoy bien ahora que conocí a Bl… Digo… Que estoy bien solo. Así que por favor márchate - al decir esto la chica salió corriendo mientras formando un escándalo gigantesco.  
- Eh Green-senpai perdona que te pregunte pero… ¿Quien era ella si se puede saber?  
- Hff, ella fue mi novia hace un tiempo. Está un poco loca no crees.

- Si… Eso parece - decía al verla corriendo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, que ya no la quería. Así que se iba a acostar con el que se le cruzara y se le cruzo un pobre chico al que agarro de la mano y lo llevaba arrastrando mientras el pobre chico pedía auxilio, al ver esto a ambos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

~_Fin Flash Back_~

- Vaya a Green-senpai si que les gusta las escandalosas. ¿Quién lo diría siendo el tan serio y tranquilo? – concluyó Gold luego de escuchar el relato del pelirrojo.  
- Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que todos van a saber que es Red-san, eso le pasa por engañarme tanto tiempo - dijo una Yellow muy enojada.  
- Si es verdad estoy contigo, ese Green me las pagara por no decir que era gay y yo que sentía algo por él - dijo Blue en el mismo estado que Yellow solo que al decir esto todos la miraron -. Pero eso fue antes - dijo decidida y sonrojada.

Mientras tanto arriba de un árbol en el Virdian Forest.  
- Y ahora que vamos a hacer, las chicas no nos creen y para agregar más Silver y Gold nos vieron - decía Red colgando de una rama de cabeza.  
- No lo sé, debemos pensar en algo rápido, o enserio estaremos acabados - decía Green en la misma posición que Red.  
- Sabes Green debimos a ver sacado a Aero y Charizard para no caer así - dijo Red con una mano en la boca como pensado.  
-Y ahora me lo dices - gritó Green con una vena en la frente.

- Oye, no me grites. Se supone que tú eres el listo - se quejó Red mientras se bajaba del árbol con una gran agilidad -. Ahora es hora de ir a buscar a las chicas. Tal vez... Si...  
Red se sonrojaba mientras se ponía a hablar y jugaba con sus pies en el suelo y tocaba sus dedos índice repetidas veces.

- ¿Tal vez si qué, Red? - preguntó Green muy molesto por lo impaciente y desesperado que estaba.  
- ¿Y si las enamoramos?... - dijo finalmente Red con la cara roja.  
- Hum... No es mala idea. Pero tiene que ser ahora antes de que vayan con el chisme. Aunque dudo que nos crean que lo hacemos en serio.  
- ¿O sea que si te gusta Blue? - se burló Red mientras apuntaba a Green.  
- Tsk. ¿Cómo pude caer? - dijo Green llevándose la mano a la cabeza al darse una palmada en la cara.

- Anda Green admite que te gusta Blue - le decía a Green mientras le picaba el brazo con el dedo.  
- Si quieres tener todos tus dedos, deja de hacer eso - le dijo con una mirada amenazante.  
- Esta bien yo solo decía, que no es bueno ocultar tus sentimientos.  
- Lo dice el que está enamorado de un chica hace un año y no le dice nada - le espeta Green mirándolo con ironía.  
- Eso es diferente - le dijo Red sonrojado.  
- ¿Porque es diferente?, ya olvídalo mejor pensemos en una idea para detener a las chicas  
- Pues te daré buenas noticas, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maravillosa - decía Red mientras se frotaba las manos y sonreía maliciosamente.  
- Se te está pegando lo de Blue, ¿sabes? - le dijo Green mirándolo extraño con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, es verdad, ¿pero quieres escuchar mi plan?  
- Si no me queda de otra.  
Mientras tanto camino a casa de Blue.  
- En serio ya dejen esa idea de contarles al mundo que Red y Green-senpai están juntos, además es su elección. ¡¿Qué acaso no hay libertad de expresión en este mundo?! - gritó Gold exasperado.  
- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Gold. Deberíamos dejarlo así y si ellos quieren se lo cuentan al mundo.  
- No Silver, de esto se va a enterar todo el mundo, si solo hubiera traído mi pokegear - mencionó Blue frustrada.

- Así es Silver-san todos deben enterarse de esa mentira - decía Yellow decidida.  
- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros para evitar esto Silvito?  
- No me llamo Silvito, además no se me ocurre nad... ¿Es mi idea o no avanzamos? - preguntó Silver a Gold viendo que las chicas iban adelante y ellos no se movían y no entendían y encontraron la respuesta cuando vieron sus pies se estaban congelando - ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!  
- Lo siento Silver, Gold pero es algo que tenemos que hacer - gritó Red desde Aero, mientras regresaba a su Poliwrath, que estaba encima de este.  
- ¿Cómo me deje convencer? - se preguntaba Green sobre su Charizard.

- Ahora Saur somnífero – dijo Red liberando al pokémon que cayó en tierra firme listo para realizar el ataque.

Cuando este estuvo efectuado los chicos cayeron dormidos, mientras las chicas caían igual de dormidas al suelo con el somnífero de Saur.  
- Bien ahora usa a Arcanine para llevar las chicas Green - dicho y hecho, ambos entrenadores junto a Arcanine y las chicas sobre él se dirigieron al gimnasio de Green.  
- Muy bien, ahora solo queda que despierten – dijo Red muy animado mientras seguía a su amigo hasta que notó algo importante -. Por cierto, ¿quitaste todo lo que sirva para comunicarse de tu oficina y también los pokémon? ¿Cierto?

- Si Red todo limpio de comunicación para el exterior - respondió Green algo cansado con lo que pasaba -. Esta es la única manera para que no escuchen bien y explicarle que todo fue un mal entendido.  
- Si no nos quedaba otra alternativa.  
- ¿Pero no crees que fue mucho encerarlas? – inquirió Green sumamente preocupado.  
- No, yo creo que no - dijo Red colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.  
Mientras las chicas dentro de la oficina de Green.  
- ¿Dónde estamos Blue-san? ¿Esta no es la oficina de Green-san? – preguntó la rubia al darse cuenta donde se encontraba.  
-Si es esta, pero… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – sé preguntó Blue al darse cuenta de donde estaban -. Si íbamos caminado cuando de repente sentí sueño y… ¡Oh por Arceus!  
- ¡Los chicos nos secuestraron para no decir nada! - gritaron al unísono.

Luego en el otro lado de la puerta donde ellas se encontraban, los chicos veían qué hacer hasta ver que sus kouhais se despertaron frente a ellos, ambos atados y viendo a sus senpais totalmente asustados.

- Red-senpai, por favor no nos viole. En serio no quiero que me haga cambiar como ustedes. Por favor - pidió Gold con las palmas juntas y tratando de arrodillarse.  
- ¿Pero qué?... No. No somos gays. Todo fue un malentendido - dijo de inmediato Red mientras negaba nerviosamente con la cabeza.  
- Si claro. Eso dicen todos los del closet - comentó Gold mientras apuntaba con su dedo a su sensei.  
- Que no estamos en el closet. Solo que el idiota de Red dijo: "Daisy... Casate conmigo", cuando le dije que el idiota de Bill quería pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana.  
- Eso tiene poco sentido - comentó Silver al escuchar eso.  
- Es porque Yellow solo escuchó lo último cuando me arrodille frente a Green - se rió nerviosamente Red luego de contar eso.

- A ya veo. Así que todo este mal entendido fue porque Yellow no llego a tiempo para escuchar todo – comentó Silver luego de razonar en su mente lo que había escuchado de parte de su senpai Red -. Además Gold, tu no podrías cambiar de bando aunque Arceus así lo quisiera, solo ves pasar a una chica y te prendes como un maniático pervertido.  
- Eso no es cierto Silvito - comentó Gold con una vena en la cabeza.  
- Sabes que si lo es, pensándolo bien. No creen que sea conveniente que Yellow solo allá escuchado esa parte – mencionó Silver un poco pensativo al cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Estás loco? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - gritó Green todo histérico al escuchar eso de parte de Silver. Y lo creía el más cuerdo de todos los que le rodeaban.  
- Digo, que es mejor ya que si Yellow escuchaba toda la oración, ya se habría tirado de un acantilado, pensando que estabas practicando para declararte con Daisy-senpai.

Al terminar la oración todos se imaginaron a Yellow tirándose de un acantilado llorando mientras decía: "No ahora que Red-san no me quiere y se va a casar con Daisy-san. No queda nada para mí en este mundo".  
- No Yellow no lo hagas - gritó Red exageradamente y de forma histérica al tener esa imagen tan aterradora en su mente.  
- Que no haga que solo quiero salir de esta oficina, son unos pervertidos secuestradores  
- Es cierto. ¿Por qué no estamos adentro con ellas senpais? – preguntó "inocentemente" Gold.  
- ¿Quieres quedarte encerrado? – preguntó Red confuso.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema - contestaron al mismo tiempo Silver y Green  
- Eso es cruel de su parte, aunque pensándolo bien… Estaría con las senpais solitos en esa oficina… - un río de baba empezaba a derramarse por una comisura de la boca de Gold al imaginar lo que haría en esa situación.  
- No permitiré eso, tú te quedas afuera - gritaron Silver y Green al mismo tiempo histéricamente mientras golpeaban al criador pokémon.  
- Ya bueno solo decídanse - les contesto Gold todo adolorido.  
- Saben chicos en vez de estar aquí peleando deberíamos explicarles a las chicas el mal entendido, no creen en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo digo - comentó Red tratando de organizar todo.

- Parece que el que Yellow gritara que te quería a hecho funcionar tu cabeza de manera adecuada hoy - al decir esto los otros dos muchachos asintieron.  
- Son crueles… En verdad ustedes son crueles - dijo Red agachado haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo.  
-Dejando esta absurda conversación atrás. ¿Cómo le decimos a las senpais que este es un mal entendido? - preguntó Gold.  
- Red pondremos en marcha el primer plan que se te ocurrió  
- ¿Salir corriendo, ocultarnos en una cueva y vivir como ermitaños lo que nos queda de vida? – preguntó velozmente Red luego de escuchar eso.  
- No Red, ese plan no - dijo Green con una vena en la frente.  
- A ya veo. ¿Entonces cual? - preguntó un distraído Red que por más que intentaba acordarse del plan, no lo lograba.

- N-no-nos vamos a… D-Declarar - dijo Green despacito en un susurro y totalmente sonrosado.  
- A ese plan de enamorarlas, ¿pero no crees tú que solo declarándonos las enamoraremos? – preguntó Red totalmente poco convencido.  
- No con eso solo las volverá a enamorar, a Yellow-san le gusta Red-san y a mi hermana le gusta a Green-senpai solo actuaron así como mujeres despechadas – les dijo Silver de los más tranquilo del mundo, como si fuera algo demasiado trivial.  
- ¿Que le gusto a Blue? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Green esperanzado y sonrojado.  
- Por favor Green-senpai vuelve a como eras antes. Así das miedo - mencionó Gold atrás de Silver acompañado de Red, quien estaba igual de asustado como él.

- Bien esta decidido, no vamos a declarar, tu primero Red - ordenó Green empujando a Red dentro de la oficina y cerrando con llave.  
- Green te voy a matar, si no lo hacen antes las chicas - amenazó un Red muy asustado mirando a las chicas que lo veían llenas de furia -. Bueno primero antes que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por lo que voy a hacer solo lo hago para que no me maten - al terminar de decir esto Red saco a Saur, dispuesto a darle una orden repentina – Saur. Látigo sepa, envuélvelas pero no demasiado fuerte.  
- ¿Red, pero qué demonios haces? - le gritó Blue mientras era aprisionada por las lianas de Saur -. Suéltanos ahora, te digo.

- Lo siento Blue, pero es necesario para que nos crean, Saur por favor amordaza a Blue – pidió Red un poco irritado por la forma tan grosera que se comportaba ella con él.  
- Oh, Red estarás en graves problemas cuando esto termin... - Blue no terminó de decir aquella oración, pues su boca fue apresada por la mordaza de hierba de Saur y lo comenzó a mirar con rabia, a través de sus ojos se podía ver que planeaba una venganza.  
- Red-san. ¿Por qué haces esto? No es bueno para ti amordazar a Blue-san ella se vengara - le decía una Yellow muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a Red, aún si es "gay".  
- No te preocupes yo sé lo que hago y si todo resulta bien valdrá la pena el sufrimiento – le respondió todo confiado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Y bien que es lo que quieres-le dijo Yellow mirando hacia otra parte.  
- Y-Yo quería decirte que t-tu – en ese momento Red empezó a sonrojarse y a tartamudear.  
- ¿Que yo qué Red-san? Dímelo o me aburriré y de alguna manera me soltare y me iré de aquí – amenazó Yellow totalmente enojada.

- ¡ES QUE TU ME GUSTAS! ¡Y LO QUE PASÓ CON GREEN SOLO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO, YO SOLO LE ESTABA DICIENDO LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER BLL PARA DECIRLE A DAISY QUE SE CASARA CON EL ENSERIO NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO YO TE AMO SOLO A TI Y A GREEN LE GUSTA BLUE LO JURO! - gritó Red al terminar la oración entró Green con una vena en la frente.  
- ¿Por qué tenias que decir algo que no te corresponde?, yo se lo iba a decir.  
- No te creo estas mintiendo. ¡Red-san mentiroso! – gritó Yellow sin creerle una sola palabra.  
- Pero Yellow es la verdad. ¿Por qué no me crees? – preguntó Red arrodillándose frente a Yellow con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- Red ella no te va a creer mejor intenta eso - empezó a comentarle su plan en el oído Green.  
- ¡¿Pero estas loco como podría hacer eso yo?! - gritó escandalizado Red y totalmente sonrojado como un tomate.  
- Por tu reacción yo diría que eres gay, jajaja – se burló Green, intentando así darle algo de confianza a su amigo.

- N-no te rías si yo lo hago te reto a hacerlo tu después - desafío Red a su amigo/rival luego de eso.  
- Será un hecho. Solo hazlo para terminar con esto ahora - dijo sonriendo aceptando el desafío  
- Saur por favor baja Yellow y suelta a Blue, pero antes Green. ¿Me prometes que la detendrás si quiere hacerme algo? – preguntó Red asustado por lo que le haría su amiga castaña.  
- Claro, ella estará ocupada haciendo otra cosa en ese momento.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada solo sigue en lo tuyo.  
- Bueno, Yellow no soy un pervertido así que no lo tomes mal – le dijo Red acercándose a la rubia lentamente hasta acortar distancias.  
-Tomar mal qu.. – Yellow no pudo terminar la frase porque Red la había besado.

¡La estaba besando!

- Y-Yo enserio. T-Te quiero en verdad y no me gusta Green. Él es mi rival, mi amigo. Su relación con la mía es parecida a la de Blue. Claro sin todas esas travesuras y esas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo - le confesó mirándola con la mayor sinceridad que podía.  
- Y-Yo te creo Red-san, yo también te amo - al terminar la oración con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrasó.  
- Bien Green ya solucione todo con Yellowww…

Red y Yellow miraban a Green que se estaba besando con Blue y a Gold agarrando a Silver para que no se fuera contra su senpai a asesinarlo a pesar de que sabían que esa era la manera de solucionar las cosas con respecto a los malentendidos.  
- Vaya que él es rápido - comentó Red con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Yellow asintió igual de perpleja que Red.  
- ¿Ves? No soy gay, solo fue un mal entendido tu me gustas - le dijo sonriendo Green a Blue.  
- Pero tú nunca me dijiste algo antes, yo en verdad llegue a pensar que lo eras.  
- No lo dije porque eres una chica ruidosa y seguramente harías un escándalo – le respondió Green mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- Green-senpai… Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Los gimnasios no tienen cámaras de seguridad? – inquirió Gold un poco cohibido por la situación.  
- Si es cierto, mi padre me comentó que este gimnasio las tenía. Él las usaba para vigilar a los entrenadores que tenía que enfrentar antes de llegar a él - comentó Silver ya más tranquilo sin sus ganas de asesinar a Green.  
- Green… ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Red intranquilo.  
- Ahora que lo dices es verdad, creo que el gimnasio tiene cámaras, es que nunca las he usado antes - respondió Green en pose pensativa.

- ¿Y ahora lo dices? ¡Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar! - reclamó Red enojado.  
- ¿Por qué me culpas por algo que tu empezaste en primer lugar? Y además este problema te beneficio tanto a ti como a mí - le reclamó Green devuelta a su amigo/rival.  
- Oh hermana. ¿Y para qué me llamaste? - preguntó Silver sin prestar atención al griterío que tenían sus senpais.  
- O-Oh… Lo que pasa es que Daisy me llamo y me dijo que se Bill le propuso matrimonio hoy en la mañana y quería preguntarme una forma para decirle a Green sobre esa noticia. Además de decirle que va a ser tío - respondió Blue muy despacio para que Green no escuchara pero no funcionó del todo, pues el súper oído de Green se alertó apenas escuchó las palabras Daisy, Bill, matrimonio y tío. Más que nada tío.  
- ¡¿Que voy a ser tío?! ¡¿Y que se va a casar, con ese estúpido?! ¡¿Nos metimos en este enredo y encima me arrebata a mi hermana?! No se lo perdonare – gritó Green totalmente molesto sacando a Charizard dispuesto para asesinar a su cuñado, Bill.

- ¿A dónde vas si se puede saber Green? - preguntó Blue molesta.  
- Donde ese cretino, me las va a pagar.  
- Pero si ahora me tienes a mi deja a tu hermana tranquila ella es grandecita para hacer su viada, ¿no?  
- Chica ruidosa - dijo molesto, bajando de su pokémon devolviéndolo a su pokebola.  
- Ho, ho, ho. ¿Ves que tengo razón? – se burló Blue mientras abrazaba a Green de forma acaramelada sobre su cuello.

Tiempo después en Jhoto, una conversación se estaba llevando entre tres jovenes.  
- Y así es como Red-sensei y Green-senpai se declararon a las senpais. Fue muy divertido tendrías que a ver estado ahí Crys.  
- Se oye divertido, pero Silver. ¿Tu estas bien con eso?  
- Si mi hermana así lo decidió, no me queda más remedio que respetarla. Además Gold te tiene algo que decir, ¿no es así? – inquirió el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
- ¿Si? ¿Qué cosa es Gold? Dime - preguntó Crystal de cerca mirando directamente al ojiámbar.  
- Y-Yo n-no tengo nada que decirle Silver, estas alucinado - dijo Gold mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Pero no dijiste que esperabas que cuando te declararas a Crystal no tuvieras que pasar por tanto.

- Y-yo no dije tal cosa – dijo Gold rápidamente intentando defenderse.  
- ¿Eso es cierto Gold? – preguntó Crystal preocupada.  
- B-Bueno si lo es que pasa con eso.  
- Pues yo estaría muy feliz - le dijo Crys sonriendo.  
- En serio, pues se mi novia – dijo Gold rápidamente y totalmente embelesado con aquella sonrisa.  
- ¡No! – respondió Crystal de inmediato.  
- Pero tú dijiste que estarías feliz – respondió Gold totalmente confundido por aquella respuesta.  
- Así estoy feliz pero primero tienes que convencerme.  
- Así será. Veras que lo lograre - dijo muy animado Gold a lo que solo Silver sonreía de lado, casi desapercibido por los demás.

Estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran juntos, pero más lo estaba porque estaba conociendo a una chica castañas de dos coletas, un misterio para él. Y así fue como el mal entendido no solo fue bueno para los Holders de Kanto si que también para los de Jhoto.

* * *

**Red20:** Bueno, espero que les agradara esta historia, aunque estuvo algo loca, jeje. Y esperamos a ver sus reviews. Nos vemos.


End file.
